


To Have and to Hold

by Nyphette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather long one-shot prompted by SoftKitty about Rumbelle's first night as a married couple. Title also by SoftKitty.</p><p>I hesitated to post it for a while, but I wanted to thank SoftKitty for all her support and devoted friendship.   (Especially since my life has been in constant upheaval lately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

Giddiness made Belle’s stomach quiver, the sensation spreading up to her head and down to her toes as she held on to the shoulders of the man she loved with all her heart. Her _husband _. Could she really be this happy? After everything she and Rumple endured?__

Just as Belle felt Rumple deepen the kiss, she heard Archie pronounce them husband and wife. Laughing with joy, the couple come up for air, their eyes locking as they exchanged smiles. They were finally married! Moving in for another kiss, Rumple pulled Belle closer against his frame. His hands were gentle, but Belle could sense he didn’t want to release her just yet.

Returning the kiss, a soft moan escaped her at the sensation of Rumple’s tongue gently gliding over hers. The power of his kisses never ceased to make her dizzy. Melting into his touch, Belle could go in kissing her true love forever.

“Alright, Gold,” Moe French cut in. “That’s enough.”

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Rumple looked at Belle with undisguised awe. Was she truly his? They were really married!

Turning away from her husband to accept her father’s congratulations, Belle was close to shedding the happiest of tears.

“My darling, Belle.” Maurice pulled her in for a hug. “I wish you every happiness.”

Touched, Belle swallowed her churning emotions. Hearing her father say those words warmed her heart. “Thank you, Papa.”

While Belle stepped back to turn and accept Archie’s congratulatory hug, Moe gave Gold a stern look.

“I expect you to take good care of her.”

Nodding, Rumple expected no less. “You have my word.”

Seeing Moe extend a hand to him was surprising considering their past, but Rumple gladly shook. Belle forgave Moe for the sins of his past, just as Rumple knew Belle forgave him. Holding a grudge seemed pointless in the face of so much joy. Moe no longer wished Belle any harm, so Rumple would not wish any on Moe. 

Gaze going to his wife, Rumple swallowed hard at the sight of her beauty. Seeing her walk into view before the ceremony stole his very breath. She was a vision in white, causing him to feel as elated as he was nervous. Every word of the vows he spoke tonight were utterly true. Belle was his light and his heart. She was his home.

After all the pain and loss, Rumple knew he did not want to live another moment without Belle by his side. He played the fool once when he let her go. Later, when they were reunited, they were constantly fighting to stay together. Though Belle witnessed some of his worse moments, she never once gave up hope. Rumple didn’t understand how he was ever so lucky as to find her, but he would never take her for granted, nor let her go.

Belle was his wife. Forever. Rumple could honestly say he was looking forward to the future. 

Being married by the well was perfect. Here was where they first admitted their love for one another and shared their first kiss in this world. By this well, they were finally beginning their new life – together.

“Congratulations,” Archie grinned as he shook Gold hand. “If either of you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Drawing Belle close to his side, Gold nodded to the doctor as he felt Belle put her arm through his.

“Thank you,” Rumple said.

Exchanging a smile with his bride, the group walked back to the main road where the cars were parked. Archie gave a final wave before heading on his way, while Moe and Belle exchanged one more hug. As Moe got into his truck, Rumple escorted Belle to the passenger’s side of the Cadillac. Helping Belle into the seat, he released her hand before closing the door and walking around to the driver’s side.

Feeling tingles of delight and anticipation dance across her skin, Belle inhaled the fresh scent of her white peonies. The blooms signified a long and happy marriage, which was what she and Rumple would have Yes, there would always be challenges, but now they were going to face those challenges together.

Belle wanted to laugh out loud from the sheer force of happiness. She and Rumple were married! Finally married!

Her eyes couldn’t help but watch him as he climbed into the car. Closing the door, Rumple felt Belle’s gaze and reached out to cup her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin.

“Are you happy, Belle? Truly?”

“Yes,” she smiled as she basked in the moment. “The ceremony was perfect. Romantic. Everything I wished for.”

Pleased and overwhelmed, Rumple leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. As tempted as he was to say more, Belle deserved a proper wedding night. “Home,” he asked against her lips.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Home.”

At every stop sign, the couple exchanged joyful smiles. Rumple laced his fingers through hers, kissing her knuckles. Driving through the town, there was a calmness to the night, carrying a tranquility over the slight breeze, adding a new level of beauty to the moment. Belle and Rumple didn’t need to disturb the silence with words. All of their dreams came true tonight and nothing could take the moment away from them.

Pulling up to the pink Victorian, Belle’s heart thumped with a nervous excitement, causing her breath to hitch as Rumple pulled into the driveway. A few lights were visible within the house as if welcoming the newlyweds home.

“Wait a moment,” Rumple said as he unbuckled his belt and quickly exited the car. Walking around to open Belle’s door, Rumple offered his hand. Getting out of the Cadillac, Belle leaned into her husband’s warmth as he shut the car door and escorted her around to the front steps.

Biting her lower lip to hold in a laugh, Belle loved how she could now call Rumpelstiltskin her husband. Yes, she loved the word. Inhaling the scent of the peonies once more as they moved to the stained glass front door, Belle felt another jolt of happy elation shoot from her heart down to her toes and everywhere in between. When Rumple pushed open the front door, Belle automatically stepped forward, but a gentle hand on her arm gave her pause. Eyes moving to Rumple’s face, seeing his smile, she felt her heart do another flip. 

“You’re forgetting something, sweetheart,” he teased.

Before she could ask what he meant, Belle was swept off her feet and up into his arms. Shocked, yet delighted, Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders while her other hand cupped his cheek, stroking his smooth skin. “Rumple.”

Kissing her softly, Rumpelstiltskin wanted to make everything about this evening perfect, which meant starting out on the right foot. Carrying his bride over the threshold, pure joy filled his heart knowing at long last Belle would be by his side forever.

He didn’t deserve her devotion. Though he wasn’t perfect, though he still made mistakes, he would never break his vow to belong to this one woman for the rest of his existence. Belle saved him in more ways than one, and forever would never be long enough to repay the debt.

Setting Belle down on her feet, Rumple openly accepted her hug, holding her as tightly against him as he could manage.

Sighing with full contentment, Belle drew out of the embrace to glance around the interior of the house. Not much changed since his return. Of course, Belle left his things in place when she moved in while he was being held prisoner. Several stained glass Tiffany lamps bathed the hallway and surrounding rooms in soft, colorful light.

“This is your home now,” Rumple stated as he watched Belle take in in her surroundings. Reaching for her hand, he brought her palm to his lips for a kiss. “Change anything you like.”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she laughed sweetly as she tilted her head just so. “I love everything the way it is.”

“Should you change your mind-”

“You know I stayed here, don’t you?” Belle’s expression turned serious as she squeezed his hand. “When Zelena held you captive, I ran the shop and stayed here some nights instead of at the library because I wanted to be closer to you. There is nothing I would change.”

Breathing her name, Rumple wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to rest his forehead against hers. The idea of his beloved staying in his home, sleeping in his bed just to be closer to him, felt like a balm over the open wounds still torturing the back of his mind. Belle was his family now, his wife, and she would never want for a single thing as long as she lived.

As much as Belle wanted to savor every moment with her true love, especially now when they were finally together and married, she wasn’t sure what to do next. “Shall we stand in the hallway the rest of the night,” she joked.

Chuckling, Rumple shook his head, slowly allowing his arm to fall away from her waist. “I have a surprise for you in the kitchen.”

Belle cast in a playful smile. “What sort of surprise?”

“Follow me.”

Unable to resist, Belle took his hand and let Rumple escort her down the hall and around the corner to the darkened room.

“Rumple?”

Turning on the light, watching her expression closely, Rumple saw Belle look to him in question, then go very still when she finally did see the surprise waiting on the counter. Gasping in delight, Belle moved forward to get a better look at the three tier wedding cake. Each level was decorated with red buttercream roses and at the very top stood little bride and groom figures crafted to resemble Belle in her golden dress from Fairytale Land and Rumple in his best suit.

“How did you get this on such short notice?”

Pleased by Belle’s reaction, Rumple moved to one of the counter drawers to retrieve a carving knife. “You will be amazed how many people in this town owe me favors,” he smirked. “Are you pleased? You really like it?”

In answer she moved forward, cupped his cheeks in her hands, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Yes,” she whispered when she came up for air. “It's wonderful.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Rumple spotted her bouquet resting on the counter. “I have just the thing for this.”

Belle blinked. “What?”

Gesturing with his hands, Belle’s bouquet magically floated off the countertop to fly over to a clear glass vase resting on the kitchen table. Once the flowers were beautifully displayed, Rumple gave another wave and a bright sprinkling of golden magic descended over the vase and blossoms before dissipating into thin air.

“Your peonies are now perfectly preserved,” he explained. “And will never wither.”

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic,” Belle laughed.

For his part, Rumple was all seriousness. “Only with you, Belle.”

Kissing him again, Belle didn’t resist when he led her back to the cake. Thrills raced across her skin as Rumple’s hand covered hers to lift the knife together to slice the bottom tier. Seeing the fresh strawberries and drizzle pour out from between the layers of yellow cake, Belle couldn’t hold in her gasp. Strawberry short cake was her favorite!

Magically, Rumple had a plate and fork at the ready. Taking the first bit of cake on the fork, he lifted the dessert to his bride’s lips. Taking the first bite, Belle’s eyes closed as sweetness burst on her taste buds. The cake was perfectly moist, the strawberries at the peak of freshness, while the strawberry flavored syrup gave the flavor the right amount of kick. Moaning, licking the icing from her lips, Belle opened her eyes.

“My turn.”

Taking the fork from his hands, Belle carefully fed her husband a bite of the rich dessert. Watching Rumple savor the flavor as much as she did, Belle felt her cheeks heat with the knowledge that soon they would be savoring more than just cake. Those thoughts caused her stomach to develop a serious case of butterflies.

“Another piece,” Rumple asked when the first slice was gone.

Shaking her head, Belle moved to put the dishes in the sink. “I’m full, actually.”

Nodding, Rumple moved to get another plate and some tin foil. Cutting off the top tier, he carefully wrapped the cake, placing the dessert in the back of the freezer to save for their first anniversary. The rest of the wedding cake went into the fridge.

Aware of the sudden silence, Rumple turned around to face his bride. Just thinking the word made his heart thump with happiness, but his palms sweat from nerves. “What shall we do now?”  
Laughing, Belle wrapped an arm around his neck, her fingers immediately stroking his hair. “I think you know the answer to the question, Mr. Gold.”

Unable to resist her touch, Rumple gladly opened his mouth to her kiss. As their tongues gently tasted, he reminded his baser urges to be patient. Yes, he knew what came next, but as eager as he was to finally possess Belle intimately, he was also nervous. Rumple wanted Belle to be happy, make all of her dreams come true, and never have her regret choosing him.

Belle broke the kiss, breathing heavily, but still wearing an expectant look.

“I do, Mrs. Gold,” he teased back before taking another kiss. This time, Rumple held her closer, tasting deeper, allowing his tongue to stroke with more force.

Kissing Belle never ceased to make his body react. Belle could now easily mimic his movements, always eager to learn and explore. Tonight, they would finally make love. There was nothing more special for him than this night. Belle would never doubt she was cherished and adored.

By now, they were coming up for air just long enough to inhale swift gasps before devouring each other again. Maneuvering Belle down the hall toward the stairs, he tried desperately to grasp the fraying threads of his control. There was no rush. They had all night and the evening was still young.

Stumbling back against the wall, Belle refused to release her grip on Rumple’s lapels, taking him with her. They giggled together before kissing again. Realizing they were at the bottom of the staircase, Rumple eased back just enough so he could lift her once more up into his arms. Laughing with happiness, Belle’s warm smile and shining eyes bathed Rumple in love.

The couple continued to simply grin at one another as Rumpelstiltskin climbed the steps. All they needed to say communicated through their locked gazes. Reaching the landing, Rumple magically opened the bedroom door. Stepping inside, another wave of his hand illuminated the candles placed throughout the bedroom, bathing the space in a soft, romantic glow. Sprinkled across the floor were ruby red rose petals, enhancing the air with a floral tint.

Kicking the bedroom door closed behind him, he set Belle on her feet. “Sweetheart,” he spoke gently, letting his am rest on her neck. “We don’t have to do…anything tonight if you don’t want.” 

Brows rising in disbelief, Belle shook her head. “Not make love to my husband on my wedding night?”

Glancing at the floor, Rumple inhaled a deep breath, preparing to give a better explanation, but never got out a word because Belle kissed him firmly.

“I want you,” she whispered against his lips. “I’ve dreamed of you, of this moment, since the night you locked me back in that dungeon.”

Eyes shimmering with tears of regret, Rumple’s lower lip quivered, his head shaking. “Belle, I’m sorry for-”

Putting a finger over his lips to stop his words, Belle’s smile returned. “Before you cast me away, I dreamed you would come to me, tell me you were sorry, that you loved me and wanted to marry me. I knew you were no prince, but I never wanted one of those. Now, here we are, finally living our happy ending. Rumpelstiltskin, I want you to make love to me tonight. I want us to consummate our vows and become one. You are my true love and I am yours. This is our time.”

Moved, releasing a long breath, Rumple couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. Instead, he gave his wife a slight nod before sealing the deal with a soft kiss.

Belle tried deepening the touch, but Rumple pulled back. Gazing at her beauty with undisguised awe, his hands shook slightly as he reached up to remove the pins holding her white bell hat in place. Removing the hat next, he placed the items on the dresser before walking around behind her to remove the rest of the pins from her hair. When Belle’s chestnut curls fell around her shoulders, Rumple stepped back around to face her, raising his hands so he could rake his fingers through her locks, loosening her waves to cascade over her shoulders.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Belle could do little more than close her eyes when Rumple moved in to nuzzle her cheek. His hands still tangled in her hair as he pressed kisses to her skin. Letting her head fall back, Belle’s arms clenched his shoulders as her body melted against his strong frame. A gasp escaped her lips as her body shivered when Rumple’s mouth found that sensitive spot just behind her ear.

“Oh!”

Fingers curling to grasp his coat, Belle felt dizzy as Rumple continued taking his time tasting her skin. Gentle nibbles and soft sweeps of his tongue only served to stoke the heat building in her veins. Wanting to explore him as much as he was her, Belle pushed his coat to the floor.

Letting the garment fall, Rumple gently eased back to look at Belle’s face, his fingers slipping out of her hair. Heart slamming in his chest, Rumple knew Belle had the power to completely unman him, but in this moment she truly had no idea how much power she held over him. Tonight was going to be perfect. 

Smiling, an equal amount of excitement and nerves running through her being, Belle always loved the sight of Rumple in a suit, but she wanted to see him out of these fancy clothes. Reaching out to grasp his tie, she noticed how he reached for the lapels of her coat. Taking a step back, Belle held her husband’s gaze as she let the white coat slip off her shoulders and join his on the floor.

The sight of Belle’s white bra through the see-through ruffles and lace of her blouse rendered Rumple speechless, his throat going dry. Eyes glued to her body, hands trembling ever-so-slightly, Rumple forgot how to breathe. Her solid white, fluid linen skirt fell to mid-thigh, but still looked exquisite on her small frame. 

The look on his face was everything Belle could have wished for when she envisioned his reaction to her in this outfit. Stepping forward, she felt her body warm in response to the undisguised desire in his eyes. Her mouth slipped over his softly, but the touch didn’t remain tender for very long. Rumple tasted her lips and delved deeper, grasping Belle to his frame, wanting her naked beneath him as soon as possible.

Just as his fingers tightened around her waist, the kiss turning her wits to mush, Belle eased out of the kiss. The teasing glint in her eyes shimmered as she stepped back once more, moving toward the bed. The sight caused Rumple’s breath to hitch.

“Belle,” he whispered with an almost agonized look of unfulfilled desire.

Reaching out a hand, Belle waited until his warm, strong fingers grasped hers before moving to put a foot up on the bed. 

“I have something for you,” she purred as she guided Rumple’s hands over her stocking covered thigh, inching his palms up under her skirt.

Belle’s eyes remained on his face, taking in the sight of surprise and shock and love playing across his features. She couldn’t hold in a giggle when his fingers first brushed over the garter. Helping Rumple ease the elastic band of lace down her leg, she loved the way his mouth fell slightly open seeing the deep shade of blue.

“For you,” she said as she folded his fingers around the fabric.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Rumple examined the garter, raising a brow at his wife. “Blue?”

“I had to follow tradition,” she explained. “The pearls are old and barrowed. The coat and hat and outfit are new. The garter is something blue.”

Bringing the fabric to his lips, Rumple couldn’t resist inhaling the scent of lingering perfume and Belle as he pressed a kiss to the lace. Yes, he would treasure this gift just like he would treasure everything with his new bride. Every moment from this point forward would be forever etched on his heart.

Carefully setting the garter aside, Rumple pulled Belle into his arms for another kiss. This time, neither one bothered to hold back the hunger and need driving them to touch and feel. Hands pulled at clothing and buttons until Rumple’s tie and shirt were on the floor. Belle’s lace blouse wasn’t far behind. Kiss breaking, both Belle and Rumple panted as they took in the sight of the other.

Unable to deny her curious desire, Belle’s hands rested on her husband’s shoulders before she let her palms wander down to feel his warm chest. Smoothing her soft fingers over his pectorals, letting her nails circle his nipples, watching them peak with open fascination; she loved his texture. The dusting of hair along his chest only added to the sensations making her blood warm and her knees melt to jelly.

No sooner did her fingers reach the waistband of his pants, Rumple growled low in his throat, seizing his beloved around the waist and yanking her forward. As their tongues danced and the passion rose, Rumple knew they had to move slowly or he wouldn’t last. Belle would not have a rushed wedding night. No, she was going to be cherished the way she deserved.

When they came up for air, Rumple cupped her face in his hands, smiling at the desire shining in the blue depths. Lips swollen, breath heaving, Belle was most definitely aroused by _him _, which was both exciting and humbling.__

“Belle,” he whispered hoarsely. “Do you know…what comes next?”

Brows rising, Belle laughed but never tried pulling away. “I am very well read, Rumple,” she jokingly reminded. “I know what happens between a husband and wife.”

“You do,” he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Nodding, Bell leaned forward to press her lips to the side of his neck before sucking his earlobe. “I’ve read in vivid detail about how the romantic hero makes love to the heroine.”

Shivering at the mental picture conjured, Rumple’s teeth clenched as his cock pulsed. Did Belle know the effect she had on him? Surely, by now, she must. A helpless whimper passed his lips, but thankfully, Belle stopped teasing him in favor of gracing him with another sweet smile.

“I trust you, Rumpelstiltskin. Just as you trust me.”

Before his guilt could choke him, Rumple crushed his mouth over hers for a hot kiss. His hand roamed down her back before cupping her buttocks and pushing her lower body close against his frame. Feeling the evidence of his arousal, Belle gasped into his next kiss, but moaned as her body melted, her knees going weak. The liquid heat between her thighs, the growing ache of need, would not be denied much longer. Belle was a married woman, fully and completely in love with her husband, who wanted all the pleasures of her wedding night.

Coming up for air, Belle combed her fingers through his hair noticing the moisture in his eyes. Smile fading slightly, she gave his cheek a soft kiss. “Are you alright?" 

“I’m…nervous, sweetheart,” he confessed.

The answer surprised her. “Really?”

“There hasn’t been…” Trailing off, he heaved a heavy sigh, not knowing how to find the right words. “You know me, Belle,” he started again. “Inside and out. The good and the bad. I’ve never been promiscuous and, as much as I want to make this night perfect for you, there hasn’t been anyone else in a _long _time.”__

Belle was actually pleased by his words because the last thing she wanted was to share this man with anyone else. “How long,” she asked with soft understanding in her eyes.

“Milah,” Rumple whispered, unable to meet her gaze.

Smile never wavering, Belle nuzzled his cheek as she nibbled her way to his lips. “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Hearing reaffirmation of her feelings, Rumple deepened the kiss as relief, love, determination, and passion surged through his system. Belle communicated through touches and taste what he would not have believed with just words. Tonight was about _them _and their love. This experience would be perfect because this true love was unlike anything else in this, or any other world. Together they would discover what they liked while savoring every second, basking in the knowledge they were finally bound in matrimony for all eternity.__

As the kiss continued, Rumple pulled Belle’s leg up around his waist. A gasp left her throat when she was able to feel his erection pressing into her lower belly.

“We have all night,” Rumple smile against her lips. “We can take our time and enjoy every moment.”

Running her hands up over his chest and shoulders, then down his back, Belle let him see her appreciation. “You’re beautiful, Rumple.”

Inhaling a sharp breath, he never heard anyone refer to him as such. He was never handsome, never anything to look at, but hearing Belle pay him such compliments, he believed her sincerity.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

Shaking her head, Belle refused to believe him. Taking a step back to take in the sight of his body, Belle walked around him, letting her hand roam freely down his back. The texture of his skin was smooth and warm to the touch. Admiring his shape and frame, Belle’s lips curved as the knowledge Rumple finally, fully, belonged to her rushed through her being.

Stepping around to face him, Belle waited until his eyes lifted to her face before moving to unfasten her bra clasp. Rumple’s breath hitched seeing what she was about, clenching his fists at his sides as his cock perked and pulsed. Enjoying the effect she was having on him, Belle slowly let the bra straps slide off her shoulders, the garment slipping ever-so-slightly downward, revealing her flesh with agonizing slowness.

Remaining still took effort, but Rumple managed. The sight of her pert, perfect breasts made his mouth water. Speechless as he watched her nipples pucker in the cool air, he stepped forward, determined not to frighten her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he took her mouth for another soft kiss while his other hand rested on her waist. As Belle relaxed and opened to him, he slowly twined his tongue around hers as his palm slowly caressed from her navel to the underside of her breast, gently cupping the soft flesh.

Running his thumb over her pink nipples, Rumple swallowed his wife’s sweet little moans. Belle molded against him, holding on as she arched to feel more. Gasping at the pleasure of her warm flesh rubbing against him, Rumple growled before lifting Belle off her feet to carry her to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he made the few steps to the bed, his mouth never leaving her lips.

Slightly shocked when Rumple dumped her backwards, Belle gasped bouncing on the mattress. Her husband’s eyes grew dark and stormy with need. Questions were on the tip of her tongue, but before she could ask if Rumple was alright, his hands gripped her ankles to slip her shoes off her feet. Next, he slowly smoothed his hands over her calves, knees, and thighs; all the while fully appreciating her shape and softness.

Their eyes met, Rumple silently asking permission. Seeing Belle nod, his hands continued up under her skirt. Gasping, Belle secretly hoped he would touch where she was hot and throbbing, but Rumple’s fingers went instead for the waist band of her stockings. As he slid the white hose down her legs, he leaned forward to kiss and lick her exposed skin.

Wiggling under his touch, Belle panted as his lips sent shivers of desire through her blood. Shaking from pleasure and the anticipation of more, Belle’s hands fisting the comforter as she watched Rumple toss the white pantyhose aside before bending to kiss his way up one leg, then the other.

Feeling overheated, yet craving more of what she couldn’t name, Belle gasped when Rumple’s lips pulled away from her skin. Unclenching the bedspread, her arms reached for him. Tracing her hands over his chest and shoulders as he moved to climb above her, Belle gladly accepted his kiss; her tongue thrusting deep. Their bodies were bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, making the moment even more magical. 

The sensation of her naked breasts rubbing against his chest hair caused a sweet friction making Belle’s body bow in earnest.

Soft Belle. Beautiful Belle. Rumple broke the kiss, loving the sounds of her moans and heavy breathing, to kiss a path down her neck. Hands stroking her skin, his fingers itched to caress her intimately, but they had all night, so he would take things one step at a time.

Tentatively, Rumple nibbled at Belle’s collarbone as he cupped one breast. Gently kneading her flesh, his thumb teasing her nipple as Belle arched beneath him. Releasing one breast to cup the other, he licked her shoulders, not wanting to frighten her with his next action, but not tasting her was agony.

Drawing his tongue between the valley of her breasts, Rumple turned his head to kiss the swell of her mound. When Belle didn’t protest, he went further, kissing his way to her nipple. Licking the peak once, twice, three times, he let his mouth close over her flesh, suckling sharply. Rewarded by Belle’s cry of pleasure, Rumple continued to taste and tease.

What was happening to her?! Panting, head swimming, her cheeks felt hot as Rumple kissed her skin. The throbbing pleasure between her legs was growing more intense, urging her to rock her hips to get relief. Before she could realize where Rumple’s mouth was going, a warm tongue licked her nipple. When his mouth suckled her, a sharp jolt raced from her breast to her groin, causing the ache between her thighs to grow even more demanding.

“Rumple.” She whispered his name as her hand gripped his hair, holding him in place.

Kissing a path to her other breast, Belle gasped in anticipation, arching as her hold on his shoulders growing desperate. Unable to help it, Belle cried out, her hands roaming down his back, then up again to hold his head to her nipple.

“Hmmm,” she panted as his hands moved beneath her skirt while he simultaneously kissed a path down her stomach.

As much as she wanted to keep him at her breasts, his hands distracted her by moving closer and closer to the ache yearning for attention between her thighs. Oh, how she wanted him to touch her there! Her body instinctively rolled to communicate her desire, but Rumple took his time, leisurely kissing her stomach, circling his tongue around her navel.

“Please,” she sobbed.

“You taste so good, Belle,” he said as his hands smoothed over her thighs. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” she breathed as his palms moved to cup her buttocks.

Rumple angled her body so she pressed against his erection. Even with the barrier of their clothing between them, there was no mistaking the hard thickness of his manhood. The way he pressed into her monds and lower belly had Belle grasping the bedspread. He felt so good rubbing up against her!

No sooner did Belle tell him she wanted more, Rumple pulled away, causing her to cry out in denial. “No, Rumple!”

“Shh,” he gently whispered as he eased to stand at the edge of the bed. Taking in the sight of Belle on her back, her legs drawn up, and her skirt twisted and wrinkled around her waist, Rumple swallowed hard. Those blue eyes stared at him with undisguised desire, but there was a flash of innocence that nearly unmanned him right then and there.

Closing his eyes, Rumple gritted his teeth as his hands unfastened his belt. Letting his trousers fall to the floor, Rumple stepped out of the pants before kicking the material aside. Inhaling a deep breath, gathering his courage, he dared a glance at Belle’s face. Seeing her eyes transfixed between his legs, a smile curved his lips.

There was no mistaking his craving for his wife. His erection practically tented his boxers, but there was no need to hide. His only concern was frightening his love. Catching the uncertainty in her eyes, Rumple moved to lay by her side, tenderly cupping her face, bringing her lips to his for another kiss.

Feeling Belle relax under his touch, Rumple rolled on top of her, allowing her figures to roam over his bare skin before bending once more to tastes her breasts. When his wife was once again dizzy with arousal, his fingers glided to the fastenings of her skirt.

“May I,” he panted against her neck.

Feeling Belle nod, Rumple pushed up so he was standing over her, his fingers slowly pulling down the zipper of her layered white skirt. Their eyes locked as he gripped the waistband.

“You looked gorgeous, Belle,” he said thickly. “You stole my breath away.”

“I want to look beautiful for you, Rumple,” she smiled.

“You are a beautiful woman,” he smiled back. “Inside and out. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Seeing her patent, knowing expression, Rumple knew there was no reason to be nervous. Nevertheless, his hands trembled slightly as he pulled Belle’s skirt down her legs. Tossing the garment to the floor, he didn’t see her skirt land atop his discarded pants.

Clad in nothing but her white silk panties, Belle was beyond breathtaking. Staring for several moments, Rumple moved to climb over her body, bending to plunder her mouth. The pure passion in his eyes belied the gentle touch of his hands and lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, relishing the sensation of her naked skin rubbing against his, head spinning from the intensity of the kiss, Belle felt her nerves give way to the heat taking over her being.

Yes, she wanted this first time between them to be perfect and memorable, but Belle trusted in their love to guide her. Trusting his strong hands and stroking fingers, Belle gasped feeling him right there. Breaking the kiss in her shock, Belle’s nails dug into his forearms as her blue eyes met his dark gaze. Seeing his teasing, knowing smirk, another gasp tore from her throat feeling his fingertips caressing over her panties, teasing her sex.

“Rumple,” she whimpered as the sensations made her arch into his hand.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

Rumple’s fingers pressed just right against her clit, rubbing deliciously, knowing how she would react. Crying out, Belle’s eyes closed, her head falling back as she instinctively moved against his teasing hand.

Kissing her exposed neck, pressing his erection into her lower belly even as his fingers continued driving her wild; Rumple knew he needed to regain control. Belle felt so soft and sweet and tempting, but there was so much more he wanted to do before this night came to an end. Feeling her arousal begin to soak through her panties, Rumple forced his hand away in favor of caressing her thighs, even as his wife cried out in denial.

Pushing to his feet, Rumple kissed her hard as he lifted her up in his arms, holding her against his hip as before yanking the covers down the bed. Gently, still kissing his wife, Rumple laid Belle down on the sheets, slowly untangling her limbs from his. When she looked at him with confusion, Rumple inhaled a deep, steadying breath.

Eyes never leaving hers, he pushed his boxers over his hips and down his legs.

Belle tried to keep her gaze on his face, but not glancing downward was impossible. Licking her dry lips as she took in the sight of his proud erection, Belle’s fingers tingled with the urge to explore and discover all she could about this part of her husband. She wasn’t ignorant of the male form, but seeing Rumple’s long, thick, pulsing cock, Belle was momentarily frozen with indecision.

Sitting on the mattress, she watched Rumple climb onto the bed beside her, lying on his back before reaching out to take her hand. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he gave his bride a reassuring look.

“Touch me, Belle,” he urged. “Feel me. Learn how I’m different. Explore all of me to your heart’s content.”

Having an open invitation, knowing her secret cravings were normal and acceptable, Belle couldn’t hold back her eager anticipation. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips, softly at first, but a few seconds later, the kiss turned greedy and desperate. Needing to be closer to the man she loved, Belle moved to straddle his waist, all too aware of his erection pressing slightly into her backside.  
Grasping, panting, Belle came up for air, her mouth open, but her lips still barely touching Rumple’s as they both savored the feeling of her being so close. Rumple’s fingers dug into her hair, causing Belle’s gaze to lift to his face. So beautiful.

Kissing him again, loving the strained desire written all over his face, she let her hands roam over his bare chest. Wanting to taste more than just his mouth, Belle let her lips travel down his throat, licking and sucking, all while savoring the moans and growls coming from her beloved.

“Sweetheart,” he pleaded, nearly undone. Feeling the soft flesh of her breasts and nipples over his chest as Belle kissed his shoulders made him want to grasp her and roll on top to take control, but Rumple managed to resist. Giving her this moment, he was a man of his word. Fisting his hands in the sheets, gritting his teeth, Rumple knew Belle needed to learn the shape of his body so she wouldn’t be afraid when the time came for them to become one. Then again, Belle was so brave and beautiful, he doubted she would be frightened, but Rumple didn’t want to take any chances. 

Belle deserved pleasure, so pleasure she would have.

Opening his eyes in time to see Belle smiling at his nipple, Rumple could guess what she was about as her fingertips traced his sensitive skin. When her tongue suckled him as he did her only minutes before, Rumple felt the sensations surge in his blood. Running his fingers through her hair, down her back, and over her shoulders as her lips continued to taste and explore, Rumple growled encouragements, wanting Belle to know how much he loved her touch.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he panted. “Oh, just like that!”

Moving down, Belle nuzzled his belly. Rumple was beautiful, even if he was softer in some areas. Honestly, she liked how he wasn’t too muscular. His shape was perfect and there was nothing she would change.

Letting her hands wander between his thighs, she knew his manhood strained for attention, but Belle wanted to take her time. Nevertheless, her curiosity was difficult to resist. 

Finally, Belle lifted her head from Rumple’s belly, scooting down to stare at his erection. Feeling Rumple’s hands slide off her skin, she dared to take in his expression.

Those dark eyes were hooded, but Belle knew her husband was trying to contain his lust. Rumple liked to touch and tease and she knew he would pay special attention to her body, but he wanted to be touched and savored as well. He wanted her to like how he was made.

So far, Belle was impressed, if a little unsure of how he would manage to fit inside her, but that was the point of this exercise, right? Outside from the pleasure, of course.

Running her fingertips over his shaft, Belle was surprised by his soft skin. Smoothing her fingers back up his shaft, she liked how Rumple was thick and long. Grasping him, Belle jumped when his hand shot out to over hers, showing his wife how to grip his flesh. 

“Like this, Belle,” he gasped. “Please.”

Velvet on steel. Yes, she understood the description now. Tugging in his cock, Belle was awed by how much pleasure Rumple experienced by the motion. Seeing his mouth open as he moaned and the veins in his neck strain as his body arched, Belle felt an answering warmth pulse between her thighs. As warm liquid leaked over her folds, her gaze dropped to his penis. The tip of him was fully visible, a drop of milky white liquid leaking forth.

The sudden urge to lick the bead away was disrupted when her husband gave a loud cry, pushing her hands away as he panted heavily into his pillow.

“Rumple,” Belle asked with concern.

Moving to rest a hand on his shaking shoulders, Belle pushed down her worry. In a blink of an eye, she was on her back, Rumple above her, his stormy eyes devouring.

“I need a moment, Belle,” he rasped.

Not fully understanding, she nodded. Relieved, Rumple rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. Turning on to her side, Belle took in the sight of his naked body. Letting her eyes wander from his feet up to his hair, then back down to linger over his manly parts, she loved the view. This man was _hers _and she felt a possessive need to know more of him.__

Rumple was still hard and erect, but overwhelmed, so she reached out to smooth her hands down his arms to clasp his hand. When he turned to smile at her, Belle sat up, pulling him forward until he rolled over on to his stomach.

“I want to see more of you,” she said huskily in his ear before moving to comb his hair off the back of his neck. Placing gentle kissed on is skin, she was careful, waiting to see if Rumple could endure her explorations. Hearing him breathe a satisfied sigh, she allowed her lips to wander across his back.

Reaching the spot where his spine met his backside, Belle took a moment to admire Rumple’s form. His buttocks were firm, well-shaped, and smooth. Running her hands over his cheeks, she indulged in squeezing his flesh in her hands.

“Belle,” Rumple sighed with contentment. Head resting on his folded forearms, he would gladly lie here forever and allow his wife this leisurely indulgence.

Thrilled by the knowledge she was pleasing him, Belle’s gaze dropped lower. Growing bold, she gently cupped his sac. Feeling Rumple stiffen, she hesitated, but her husband didn’t push her away or dissuade her from indulging her curiosity.

“Is this ok,” she asked.

Glancing over his shoulder, Rumple’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her naked save for her panties, cupping him so intimately. Gritting his teeth when his cock jerked, he found his voice.

“My body is yours, Belle,” he whispered thickly.

Grinning, Belle liked the idea of ruling over this man, at least while they were in bed. Rumple possesses so much power and to think she could render him speechless here and now because they fell in love didn’t cease to amaze her. They were so lucky to have each other. Eyes falling back to his sac, Belle’s fingers gently stoked him, weighing his balls in her hand, savoring his moans.

Taking pity on him, she moved to new territory, sculpting his legs in her hands. He used his magic to fix his knee while in Neverland. No longer did he think of himself as a coward or cripple deserving of such an injury. No, he was a hero who faced his fears and saved them all. Nearly overwhelmed by love and devotion, Belle moved again, tenderly raking her nails down Rumple’s backside, smiling hearing his breath catch.

Intending to kiss his neck, Belle gasped when they were rolling again, a tangle of arms and legs as they shifted positions. Laughing, Belle opened her arms as Rumple moved over her, welcoming his hot kiss. As fun as exploring his flesh was, Belle did like the feel of Rumple’s weight on top of her while his arms circled beneath, holding her close against his flesh as the pleasure between them increased. 

There was a new intense urgency to his kissing and she knew the moment of full consummation wasn’t far off. A little pang of fear tightened in her chest, but Belle forced her muscles to relax as she returned Rumple’s kisses. He wouldn’t hurt her more than necessary. Despite her uncertainty of the unknown, Belle wanted to be wholly his. There was nothing she wanted more than to be Rumpelstiltskin’s since their first kiss in the dark castle.

Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, or in this case, hopefully pleasure.

Feeling Rumple’s hand caressing her body, Belle’s eyes drifted closed as sensation washed over her being. Rumple’s hot mouth once again covered her breast, taking in as much of her flesh as possible, making her cry out and fist her fingers in his hair as jolts of pleasure shot down to her womb. Barely aware of Rumple pulling her panties down her legs, Belle crooned softly as his tongue teased her nipple.

Slowly moving his hand up her inner thigh, Rumple inhaled the scent of her skin as he tried to concentrate. The last thing he wanted was to make the wrong move and frighten her. His wife was so precious and he didn’t want to risk losing her before he even had her. Then again, based on her soft cries, Rumple doubted Belle would be going anywhere anytime soon. 

Taking his time, Rumple let one hand rest inside one soft, creamy thigh, while the other grasped her hip. As much as he adored the taste and feel of her soft breasts, he wanted to explore the rest of her body as well. Kissing his way downward, he slowly moved his fingers closer and closer to her heat. 

The first teasing graze of his fingertips over her outer folds didn’t startle her, so, as he kissed a path down to her belly, Rumple let his fingers move to caress her inner labia. Grinning against her skin at the first feel of her slick juices, knowing just how aroused she must be, Rumple was momentarily breathless. 

Belle was in a state of arousal because of _him _. Because she loved him, her body was poised on the brink and Rumple felt tears stinging his eyes as emotion threatened to choke his throat. Lifting his head to see her mouth panting open, Rumple wanted to give her more to savor.__

Rubbing her juices gently over her inner folds, he returned his mouth to her belly. As his fingers slowly moved up her sex to lightly brush her clit, his lips made their way back up to her breasts, then her mouth. As their tongues molded, Belle’s arms wrapped around his neck even as her lower body undulated against Rumple’s clever fingers. 

She knew what he was doing. She read about such things a hundred times in her books, but actually feeling the love surge in her veins, mixing with her own undeniable desire, was a vastly different experience.

Belle wanted more, but wasn’t sure how to communicate her cravings. One instinct, her hips started rubbing faster against his hand as she moaned into his mouth. Rumple broke the kiss, panting as he forced his eyes open. As their gazes locked, Belle’s eyes widened when his thumb pressed into her clit. A cry tore from her lips when he added pressure and started rubbing faster. 

“Oh,” Belle’s arms clutched him closer, her nails digging into his skin. “Rumple…”

Their eyes continued holding.

“Does that feel good, Belle?”

Nodding, she cried out. “So good!”

As the pressure increased, so did the pleasure, and when Rumple’s fingers moved faster, Belle couldn’t stand the sensations another moment. Letting her head fall back, she cried out unabashedly as the vibrations washed over her. Rumple’s cock pressed where her thigh met her hip as she quickly moved against the pleasure of his fingers. So close – she knew she was close to reaching the nameless pinnacle she couldn’t fully describe.

The force of her pounding heart fueled the exploding pleasure, making Belle scream as she saw stars. Through all the joy of the moment, Belle was still very aware of Rumple’s touch and how he gently inserted a finger just inside her opening at the right moment to intensify her orgasm. 

Collapsing back against the pillows, Belle fought to catch her breath. Rumple watched her, she knew, but she couldn’t seem to open her eyes. If this was how love felt, then she wanted more. Much, much more. 

Taking in Belle’s expression as she came apart in his arms was the most gorgeous sight of his experience. Gritting his teeth, holding her tight, Rumple struggled not to lose control and climax too soon. Burying his face in her neck, Rumple closed his eyes to bask in the moment. 

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Belle whispered with awe as she came back down to Earth.

Chuckling against her neck, he nibbled her earlobe. “Did you like that, sweetheart?”

Smiling, Belle let her fingertips glide up and down his back. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Hmmm.” Rumple kissed her mouth gently. “I liked watching you,” he confessed shyly.

At the sight of Belle’s blush, he chuckled again with relief, cupping her face in his hands. “I want to see you do it again.”

Her eyes widened at the suggestion. “It’s not too soon?”

“Well,” he said as he let his fingers brush over her sex. Gently rubbing her clit, sensing as well as feeling Belle’s reaction, he gave her a knowing smile.

As much as she wanted to be angry with him for his teasing, Belle couldn’t focus on anything aside from the pleasure scorching her blood. Rumple’s lips were on her skin, working his way down to her belly. Enjoying the tingles and thrills, Belle let her muscles sink into the pillows. Her eyes lazily opened when she felt Rumple pull away, spreading her legs wide.

Before she could ask what he intended, a cry of shock escaped her throat when his mouth kissed her there. Soft and wet and _good _, Belle wasn’t sure what to do at first, but Rumple eased her into relaxing. His mouth licked and suckled her folds as his fingers teased her clit and core. Sighing when one of Rumple's fingers eased just inside her body, rubbing her gently, Belle’s hands fisted in the sheets as her hips started moving automatically against his mouth and hands.__

“You taste so good,” Rumple murmured just before closing his mouth over her clit.

The feel of his tongue sliding over her bud made Belle cry out. Unable to help it, she begged Rumple to do it again. When he obeyed, she moved faster, wanting more. Rumple, on the other hand, was determined to drag out the moment.

He teased her clit with long stokes of his tongue, then drew back as his fingers moved lower. Repeating the pattern until Belle was writhing and pleading for her orgasm, Rumple wondered if he should take pity on her. She was so wet, and the sound of the slight smacking as his hands and mouth worshipping her flesh was only making him more excited.

When Belle climaxed in a violent wave, her back arched off the mattress, screaming from the force of her slamming heart. She didn’t remember falling back against the pillows, or of Rumple spreading his body over hers. Eventually, she became aware of his mouth over her lips, his hands on her breasts.

Moaning as she tasted her juices on his lips, her fingers roamed over his buttocks and around between their bodies to smooth up his chest then around his shoulders. _Hers _, she thought possessively. Rumpelstiltskin as all hers – forever.__

Returning his kiss, Belle smiled as she opened her eyes. Not long now, if the strain on Rumple’s face was any indication. Her beautiful husband was trying to make this night special and beautiful for her and he succeeded. The pleasure she discovered in his arms was unlike anything she ever dreamed of, and now she wanted him to have the same.

“Rumple,” she whispered softly as she arched her lower belly into his erection.

Cupping her face, Rumple balanced his weight on his forearms, daring to look into those gorgeous blue depths. He needed her desperately, but he would find the will to wait if she asked. The decision was hers, and he wanted to tell her as much, but before he could utter a single syllable, Belle pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips, urging him to open to her exploration, and when Rumple surrendered, he was undone.

Sobbing, he adjusted his body between her legs, gently positioning the tip of his penis at her wet, warm entrance. The moment his skin made contact with her moist sex, Rumple knew there was no going back. Lord knows he didn’t want to hurt her, so he tried to move slowly. Kissing her reverently, holding Belle’s naked body in the curve of his own, Rumple loved how perfectly they fit together. Fate. Destiny. 

As his tip eased inside her heat, another whimper of pleasure escaped his lips. Rumple pushed a little farther, the sensation of her tightness devouring him, urging him to thrust hard and deep. Only his iron wrought self-control kept him still. His wife was lost in the kiss, which meant she wasn’t uncomfortable, but Rumple was barely inside her.

Pushing a little more, he felt her stretch. This was the moment. If he wanted to be fully sheathed inside his beloved, he would have to break her maidenhead. Inhaling a deep breath, Rumple murmured words of love, right before kissing Belle hard and deep. Feeling her respond, he surged forward, rolling his hips in a hard thrust, pushing through the tight resistance to become fully enveloped by a warm glove, pressing tight and pulsing all around him.

Crying out, the urge to thrust wildly was nearly overwhelming, but Rumple forced his hips to remain still as he opened his eyes. Seeing the tear slide down Belle’s cheek, he bent to lick the moisture away.

“It won’t last long,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Gasping, Belle knew there would be pain. The books indicated as much, but this sensation was more than she expected. At first, Rumple stretching her felt good, but then she was stretched all the way, uncertain of what would happen next. Then came the hard push, the swift sting of tearing flesh, and now a burning licking away the pleasure she just experienced.

The feeling of Rumple’s manhood inside if her was…foreign. He was stretching and invading her and Belle wasn’t sure she liked the alien sensation. She couldn’t stop the tears and when Rumple kissed them away, Belle knew she would give him what he needed to find his climax even if the result was more pain. The expression of pure bliss across his face melted her heart.

“Rumple?”

Breathing heavily from the effort of holding back, Rumple rested his forehead against Belle’s, fully taking in the fact they were now one. A few moments later, he realized Belle was uncomfortable. She needed to feel aroused again before he could move easily within her body. Remaining still below the waist, he kissed her with undisguised passion.

Exploring her mouth, stroking her tongue with his, he cupped one of her breasts, tenderly urging her nipple to peak for his attention. When Belle responded, he moved his lips to her neck, then down to her breasts. Enjoying the taste of the soft flesh he loved to touch, Rumple let his hand wander between their bodies and over her monds.

Feeling more of Belle’s juices coating him, Rumple wanted Belle writhing before he began the natural give and take. It took a few swift stokes over her clit before Belle started reacting. Her body wanted to rub against his fingers, but the slight pain in her core made her movements jerky and hesitant. Continuing to tease her bud, he moved up to capture her lips for another kiss. 

“Sweetheart,” he panted into her mouth. “I need you so much.” 

His pleading thrilled Belle, but she wasn’t sure what to do. Closing her eyes as she returned the kiss, she let her focus fall on the little pleasures like the sweep of his tongue, or the press of his chest over her breasts, or best of all, the throbbing pleasure of his fingertips on her clit. Allowing her instincts free reign, Belle was soon clutching Rumple, kissing him with abandon as her hips slowly, experimentally, rocked against him.

As Belle responded, Rumple still fought his baser urges, moving as slowly as possible out of her sheath, then gently in again. Once he was certain Belle could take him with ease, he rolled his hips tentatively, letting Belle grow accustomed to the texture of his penis moving within her body. Still rubbing her clit, Rumple whimpered in relief when his wife arched and picked up the rhythm, moving in time with his thrusts. As a result, his cock pressed into her g-spot while the pressure intensified on her clit.

Picking up the pattern of movements, Belle started enjoying the flex and flow of their bodies moving together. New, exciting sensations coursed through her veins.

“You feel so good, Belle,” Rumple hissed as her inner muscles clenched around him. 

Cupping his face, she smiled. “Do I feel wonderful?”

“Yes,” he sobbed as another wave hit him.

“How do I feel,” she asked as her breath hitched.

“Warm,” he grunted. “Wet.” Another gentle thrust. “Tight and perfect.”

Removing his hand from between them, he heard Belle’s soft cry of protest, but made sure to angle his body over the spot so she felt the same pleasure with every roll of his hips. Urging Belle’s legs around his waist, he felt his cock go deeper within her deliciously warm depths but refused to increase the pace.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered as he bent to kiss her neck.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she moaned on a sigh.

There were no words to describe the intimacy of how exquisitely glorious having him inside her felt. There was so much pleasure, Belle couldn’t keep silent or still. She wanted more and couldn’t get enough, but through it all, Rumple was right there, holding her close and guiding her movements.

Opening her eyes, she brushed his hair away from his face as she bestowed him with a loving smile. “I never knew,” she said with wonder.

Beyond words, Rumple captured her mouth as he continued rocking slowly within her warmth. Lacing his fingers through hers, pinning her hand to the side of her head, just next to the spill of chestnut curls on the pillow, Rumple knew the sight was nearly his undoing.

Not yet, not yet. Belle was going to come in his arms. He was going to make sure she found release. Dipping his head to suckle her breast, Rumple smiled hearing Belle cry out his name. Keeping his hand in hers, still teasing her nipples, he moved faster within her body, increasing the pressure and friction against Belle’s special spots. Hearing her cries grow louder, feeling her writhe beneath him, Rumple knew she was getting close.

Her sweet sheath was throbbing all around him, sucking him deep, and milking him for his cum. Releasing her breast in favor of looking at her face, Rumple placed his other hand on her hip to help guide her as he moved faster. All his strokes were measured and careful. Rumple wouldn’t fully let go, not yet. Belle should have her orgasm first. He just needed to give her that little push. 

Moving faster, pressing against her just right, Rumple watched Belle as the sensations washed over her face. Her body was throbbing all around him, faster and faster, but he would hang on for a little longer.

Something was happening! The concentration of the pleasure was becoming more focused and the sensations were incredibly wonderful! Throwing her head back, Belle unabashedly cried out as she moved to keep up with her husband. Clutching him close, arching into his form, she wasn’t prepared for the sudden burst. Colors exploded behind her eyes as she screamed in joy and bliss.

Watching Belle fall apart tugged loose the final thread of his resistance. Back arching, his head tossed back, Rumple shouted in ecstasy as his orgasm pumped through his blood. So good! Belle was milking him so tight, taking all of his hot seed and nothing ever felt more glorious!

Fighting to catch his breath, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, Rumple collapsed on top of his bride, spent as he clutched her close in his arms.

“Beautiful, Belle,” he rasped in her ear.

Spent, feeling warm and content despite everything that transpired, Belle’s lips curved into a smile as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Making love to her husband was everything she dreamed and more. Letting her eyes close as exhaustion pulled her down into slumber, Belle held Rumple tighter in her arms.

Waking several hours later, just as the first rays of dawn chased away the darkest sky, Belle realized she was still being held tenderly in Rumple’s embrace. In fact, the sensation of his lips kissing her neck is what woke her in the first place. Moaning in contentment, she arched into the touch. In that moment, she felt Rumple’s manhood still within her body.

He wasn’t fully erect, so the feeling wasn’t wholly unpleasant, though she did feel a bit sore now. Of course, if Rumple kept caressing her skin and spoiling her with kisses, she would forget her discomfort soon enough. 

“You’re awake,” she murmured as her fingers combed through his hair.

Lifting his head, Rumple gave her one of his lopsided grins as his finger traced down her cheek. “I just can’t believe you’re mine, Belle. That we are finally together after everything we’ve been though.”

Her smile widened. “Definitely worth fighting for though, wasn’t it?” 

Seeing his nod, Belle was overwhelmed as by the gravity of their lives. Remembering how they parted in the Enchanted Forest, and all they’ve endured since reconciling in Storybrooke, she knew their love was worth fighting for and she credited their happiness now to the fact they refused to give up on one another.

Accepting Rumples kiss, Belle wasn’t surprised when the passion ignited between them as they explored with hands and lips. Gasping his name, squeezing his buttocks, Belle cried out as the pleasure built higher, surrounding her being in a cloud of pure sensation.

Tasting and molding her beasts, Rumple grew hard within her wet heat. The intention was to go slow and be gentle, but as Belle’s arousal coated him, and as her writhing grew desperate, he couldn’t resist increasing the pace. Not wanting to hurt her, Rumple rolled onto his back, letting Belle sit atop him so she had control.

Hesitating with this new position, Belle rested her hands on his chest, feeling his fingers grip her hips and help her roll forward and back. Gasping at the rush of new sensation, Belle’s eyes drifted closed as she bit her bottom lip finding a rhythm. Curving her back, Belle cried out his name as she rolled her hips so her clit rubbed against his body and his cock hit the special spot inside her core.

Watching his wife find what was pleasing, Rumple quickly lost control. Sitting up, still pumping as gently as he could, he cupped her breasts, dipping his head to kiss and suck her nipples. Hearing Belle cry his name, Rumple growled as her fingers gripped his hair, holding on as they continued writhing in perfect sync.

Riding him, Belle arched, giving his mouth better access to her flesh. His tongue on her nipple blended with the pure intensity of his thrusts. Belle loved how he grasped her waist, rocking with her until her world spun on its axis.

Falling on her back once again, a laugh of delight bubbled out of her throat watching Rumple move above her. Taking in his tender, but determined expression, she felt love surge in her blood. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she welcomed him.

Her smile would be his undoing, so doubt. Thrusting slowly back inside her core, Rumple didn’t see the need to increase the leisurely pace. There would be plenty of time, but right now, this first night, the slow and gentle thrilled them both.

A while later, they both came in a burst of color before falling back asleep. When Belle woke again, sunlight streamed through the curtains. Hearing birds chirping, her gaze fell to a sleeping Rumple. _Her _Rumple, who looked so deliciously handsome in the morning light.__

Snuggling close, tracing her fingertips over the lines of his features, Belle memorized every detail. 

“I can feel you smiling at me,” Rumple said with his eyes still closed.

“Because I love you.”

Lifting his eyelids, Rumple let Belle see his undisguised love. Reaching out to cup her cheek, her very presence was enough to awe and humble him to the very core.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Wonderful,” she answered before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“I mean…physically?”

Raising a brow, Belle wasn’t sure what to say. In truth, she felt sore, but nothing that wouldn’t heal. Her sex still throbbed pleasantly from their loving and she wasn’t opposed to making love again.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she breathed. “I’m fine.”

Sighing with relief, he moved forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “The last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain,” he said thickly. “You are my light, Belle. My true love. I can’t lose you ever again.”

The desperation in his voice spoke volumes and Belle knew he was thinking of losing his son. Moving to hug him close, her lips pressed against his temple.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she assured him. “I love you. We’re married, and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us.”

Pulling back enough so he could see her face, Rumple knew he didn’t deserve her, but vowed here and now, he would protect her with his last breath.

Feeling her nibbling his neck, a chuckle rose out of his throat. “It’s morning, Belle. Perhaps we should get up?”

Last night was so perfect, Belle didn’t want to face the rest of the world. Shaking her head, she pulled her husband close for a hug. Snuggling together, the couple whispered about their hopes for the future. The outside world could wait. Right now, they were still on their honeymoon.


End file.
